Presea's Wish
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: Christmas fic. Regal buys Presea a Christmas gift, but finds out that it isn't the one she truly wants. Giving only simple clues, will he be able to determine what it is that she truly want for Christmas? Oneshot, no couples. Simple story.


Hey everyone, this is M.Hunter Traubel Trainee here with his first TOS holiday fic. So anyway, I figured out that epics are not the best thing to do when it comes to holidays, therfore I've stuck to one-shots. This is my first one for the TOS category, and my first holiday one shot overall I think. I apologize for the tardiness of the story, but I hope you guys still enjoy it.

Please leave your thoughts and comments. I'm not exactly happy with it since I was sorta in a hurry to get this done. Deadline was Christmas Day so you can understand why, but I think it's satisfactory. Anyway, please read and if you will, leave a review. Thank you.

Finally,

**_MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving TOS. They are copyright of Namco**_

* * *

**Presea's Wish**

Presea peered through a window of a nearby store. Inside, she could see a number of toys and gadgets resting on the shelves and hanging from the ceiling, almost as if they were screaming 'buy me!' to the customers. She noticed that people walked out of the store with bags in their hands, all full of items they had bought from the shop, and everyone had a happy smile when they left. The people inside looked happy too as they chose the toy or gadget they wanted and bought it from the clerk. The young flower sighed upon seeing this. As much as she wanted to feel this way, she knew that she wouldn't be able to, and a small sad smile crossed her face as she continued to watch from the store window.

"Presea, are you ready to go?" She turned and saw Regal standing behind her with numerous bags held in his gloved hands. While Presea had stayed behind and explored the shopping area, Regal had gone to find Christmas gifts for his friends and coworkers. Although she didn't show it, she was surprised to see that he was doing the Christmas shopping now. Regal Bryant was a punctual man, and whatever task he was given he would accomplish it several weeks in advance. The Christmas shopping would've been no exception, but the workload at Lezareno had been harsher than usual, thus he was doing the shopping now, on Christmas Eve, instead of two weeks prior. She was more surprised to see that most of the bags he held were quite large, but that could be understandable because money wasn't a limit when it came to buying gifts.

Presea nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go." After a brief struggle, he buttoned his long green jacket and headed toward the exit. Presea followed him as she pulled on her black insulated gloves and red hat from her pink overcoat, all the while passing by the shoppers and hearing the clamoring voices and occasional laughter. She noted that all the people had the same kind of expression as the people in the store, the same happy smile on their faces. As she continued to follow him, their distance grew larger as her walk slowed down to a stop and her gaze fell to the floor. The sound of the voices slowly tuned out of her conscious as she began to recall a time when she was like this, like them. It was the first time her father took her and Alicia to Meltokio for Christmas shopping. He had worked longer hours than normal to provide for this occasion, but in the end, it was a happy time for her. A saddened sigh left her. It was the same thing with her and Regal, except she wasn't feeling this way. She didn't know why, but it just felt so different than when she was with her father.

"Presea?" Regal looked over his shoulder when he noticed she was no longer following him. "Presea," he called again. The young flower did not reply and merely stood in that spot with her head down. The battle artist slowly walked toward her, careful not to break some of the fragile items he had bought. Upon reaching her, he cleared his throat. "Presea?" As if awaking from a daze, she pulled her head up and gasped. She looked quickly left and right before she finally pulled her head up and met Regal's gaze. "Are you alright?"

The young flower regained her composure. "Uh…yes Regal I'm fine."

He kneeled slightly so he was now her height. "Are you feeling ill?" He asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"No, I'm alright Regal. Thank you." She placed her hand on Regal's and pulled it away. "I was just…reminiscing."

"Ah, I see." The battle artist smiled. "I apologize; I thought you had fallen ill."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have delayed you."

"It's alright." He stood back up. "Now come on. We have to head back." Presea nodded, and the two left the shopping plaza together.

* * *

Regal and Presea steered the rhieards through the snowy white sky. Snow gently fell from the clouds to the world below, but to the pilots, the gentle snow felt more like biting needles as it hit their cheeks at high speed. Ice accumulated on the edge of the wings as well, but the added weight was of little concern thanks to the powerful engines. As they continued to fly toward Altamira, Regal cleared his brown rectangular goggles of the snow that sat at the edges. He lowered the scarf down to his neck and turned toward Presea, who was wearing similar goggles and scarf. He shouted to catch her attention, then exchanged several hand signals with her. She replied back with her own hand signals, then after Regal gave an 'okay' sign, Presea pulled down her own scarf to her neck, exposing her mouth to the cold air. They flew closer until the wings of their vehicles barely touched, enough so that they could hear each other without shouting too loudly over the engine. 

"I apologize for telling you this now," He said over the screeching engine, "but you remember that I won't be here for Christmas correct?"

She nodded in response. "I know Regal. You'll be out on business that day." She replied.

"I'm sorry I'll be away that day, but it's an important business deal for Lezareno. If we confirm this deal, it will earn a large profit for the company."

"I understand. Good luck." The battle artist shot a thumbs up and returned his gaze to the front. However, after a moment of silent flying, Presea broke the silence. "I'm sorry about delaying you earlier…I was just thinking about my past." She paused. "The year before he fell ill, my father took Alicia and me to Meltokio. It was the first time he had done it, since we were still struggling to make a living at that time."

"So before then you had never been to Meltokio?"

Presea paused. "Let me clarify. I meant that it was the first time that he took us shopping there. Before then, we always went to the shop in Ozette because we didn't have enough money with us. The gifts that we bought were simple, but it was still an enjoyable time with my father and Alicia." She paused as the two rhieards continued to fly through the sky. "We would sit by the fire as we opened our gifts…then spend time together as a family…That's how we celebrated every Christmas."

Regal sighed. "I see…It sounds more worthwhile than my Christmas celebrations…" She looked at him quizzically as he explained. "As you know, I was an only child, and my father was president of Lezareno when I was still young. He always had to go out on business during the Christmas season, so he was never able to come home for Christmas day. My mother was the same. She always accompanied him on his business outings and parties to promote Lezareno." He sighed again. "I was alone on those days. All I had to accompany me were the mountains of gifts that my parents had bought for me from a number of shops and stores around Tethe'alla."

"I…I'm sorry…" The young flower replied solemnly, understanding personally how harsh isolation felt.

The battle artist shook his head. "That's not the sad part Presea. What was truly saddening was that, I didn't mind it." He paused again as the engines continued to scream. "Because of my family's status, I always had more than enough gifts to occupy me during the holiday. I didn't spend the day wishing my parents were home, I was merely playing with the newest toys from the gift boxes…Once again he sighed. "Despite the fact I was alone, I was still happy, because of the material gifts that were left for me on Christmas day. I hadn't spent any time with my parents or wished to, I just, spent my time alone with my toys in my home, the entire day."

Presea was silent. She was surprised to hear Regal's story of his celebrations. He had always been alone on the day when they should be together, but instead, he was happy for it. He always had a mound of gifts for him waiting for him on Christmas day to make up for his parents' absence, so he didn't care if he was alone, he still had physical gifts to tend to his loneliness. Still, the thought of him indulging in material gifts instead of being with his family, it was both painful and saddening.

"I apologize to have brought this up. I just started recalling these memories as we were flying by."

"It's alright…I shouldn't have mentioned my own to start."

"Don't blame yourself Presea. Sharing memories with others is a good thing to do. It can help others learn from their own mistakes at given times." He looked down to see his home resting on the single island. "We're almost there, begin descent." The two rhieards descended toward the large mansion, Regal's home and Presea's staying place.

* * *

Presea sat on her bed with her legs dangling at the side. In her hands was a picture of her family, her father, her sister, and herself were standing in a traditional family photo. The picture had become weathered from holding it for so long, but it was still intact despite having stayed in her pocket for all these years. She sighed as she stared at the picture. The joyful smile she had on her face felt so artificial to her. She knew she was happier and more cheerful back then, but now, with the recent events that have come to pass; she didn't know how she had managed to smile like that back then. 

A knock was heard at the door. The young flower placed the picture back in her pocket and lied down on the bed. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Regal quietly stepped inside. "Presea?" She slowly turned her head to face him. "I'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, good luck with your meeting."

"Thank you." He stopped himself. "Oh, before I forget," He entered the room with a small, neatly wrapped box in hand. "I thought I should give you this."

Presea sat up on her bed as Regal walked in. He set the beautiful box next to her, a small cube wrapped in red gift wrap and tied with a golden colored bow. She took the present and shook it gently. "What is it?"

He smiled. "Consider it an early Christmas gift Presea." Tentatively, she undid the bow and began to tear away at the gift wrap. Soon, after about ten seconds of ripping and tearing, all there was was a plain white box. She opened the top and reached inside, then, pulled out a small snow globe. Within the clear sphere, was a figure of Meltokio, with white layers of 'snow' resting on the streets and roofs of the city. "I thought you would like this to remember Meltokio during the winter season. Since you haven't been there too many times, I thought this would be a suitable gift for you. It's not as beautiful as Flanoir…but I hope it will pass."

The young flower shook the globe and the white particles of snow began to fly. She watched as the little pieces fell gently on the city, just as snow does during a calm winter night. Her expression emitted a feeling of amazement, but it soon turned into one of disappointment. "Thank you Regal. I like it."

The battle artist smiled upon hearing those words and exchanged a 'you're welcome', but after a moment, the room fell silent, and he felt something was wrong. "Presea, was there something else you wanted?" She looked up from the snow globe and after a brief pause, slowly nodded her head. "What is it? I can buy it and bring it when I come back."

"Regal, I already told you." She stated quietly.

He was stunned. "What? I don't recall such an incident..."

She frowned. "Regal, I have told you. I told you it today."

He thought for a moment, but came up empty. He could not remember when she asked him for a gift. "I'm sorry, I do not recall…" Presea shook her head and sighed. He looked at the clock; it was almost time to go. He didn't want to end the conversation, but he had to leave for the meeting. "Presea, I'm sorry. If you tell me what it is, then I promise I will bring it to you when I get back."

"Regal, even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to fulfill your promise."

Regal was dumbfounded. "I…I don't understand…"

She sighed. "It's not important; you don't need to get it." She picked up her snow globe and shook it once more. "I'm fine with this."

The two fell silent, then with a sigh, Regal straightened his jacket and headed for the door. "Presea, I'm sorry. I promise you I will find your gift and bring it the day I return. You have my word." He walked out of the room and shut the door.

Presea sighed and fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Besides, even if you did know, by the time you give it to me, it's too late." She whispered quietly as a small tear drop dribbled down her cheek.

* * *

Regal thought about her wish as he steered his rhieard through the night sky. The snow had stopped, but the high winds were still present, causing the same stinging pain the snow had several hours beforehand. He steadily gained altitude then finally leveled off when he was approximately a thousand meters in the air, giving him an excellent view of the infinite sky and the world below. 

"What did she mean by I already told you?" He thought to himself. He examined every little detail and event that occurred during his day, but even so, he could not remember what she had asked. The battle artist thought long and hard as he focused on his flight, but no memory whatsoever came to him. Finally, he sighed in defeat, he had failed her. "I'm sorry Presea, I can't recall what you wanted for Christmas." He returned his focus to flight and accelerated his rhieard through the night sky. He was going to be late, but arriving two minutes late is better five. It was something his father taught him, 'Regal Bryant, you must always be punctual. If you can't do that, then you have to be as early as possible when arriving late.'

He stopped. Father…Memory…Christmas…Late…Presea…Regal mentally slapped himself. That was it! That's what she wanted! She had told him the wish, just not directly! How could he have missed this? He was elated to finally realize what she meant, but a dilemma quickly rose upon the realization. He silenced his rhieard and allowed it hang in the cool night air as he contemplated the situation. The gift would have to be given on Christmas Day, and no later than that. If he attended the meeting, then he would acquire the deal, but won't give the gift Presea wanted in time. On the other hand, if he gave her the gift, then he wouldn't be able to make it to the meeting, thus losing an opportunity at a large profit. He continued to think about his choices, weighing in the factors and importance of each, then finally nodded. He made his decision. He pulled out a small communicator from his pocket and punched in the number for his assistant, George.

"George it's me. Yes, I know I'm late. Please tell them I won't be able to make it to the meeting; I'm going to celebrate Christmas. Yes George, I know how important this meeting is, but just tell them that the President has decided to take a day off. No George, I am fine thank you. I just…" He paused from his conversation. "want to enjoy Christmas with someone that's all. Yes George, tell them that it is my final decision. Okay, thank you." He turned off his communicator, but quickly redialed his number.

"Uh George? Yes, I'm sorry for calling you again. Please take the day off as well. Spend some time with your family. Don't worry, I'll allow it. Please tell that to all the employees, they may have the day off. Also George, I'm going to need your help in preparing my gift. I'm on the way to Lezareno, I'll see you there. Okay, goodbye."

* * *

Presea slipped on her strawberry-pink robe and headed downstairs. It was Christmas morning and as she expected, the house was empty. She was alone again. She walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, where a large Christmas tree stood with a number of presents underneath, all addressed to a different individual. However, as she approached the great tree, she noticed one extra present hidden behind several others. The first thing that was notable was its gargantuan size. It was nearly as tall as her, and by the looks of it, very heavy. Curious, she pushed aside the other presents and walked up to the sky blue box, noticing the card attached to its side. The present was addressed to her, and when she flipped it over, Presea discovered a note written on the back. 

_Dear Presea,_

_Forgive me for my stupidity yesterday. I now realize what it is you truly want, and thus, I offer you this gift. I am sorry for not having realized this until after I left for my meeting, but I assure you, that I understand what it is that you want. Please open this gift on Christmas Day as soon as you see it, it is best to be opened as early as possible. I apologize for the brevity of this note, but I am in a hurry, so please excuse me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Regal Bryant_

_P.S: Bring some food and water._

Presea sighed. It must be a pet, it had to be. The size of the box was a rational explanation since most cages were spacious and large. However, the present still looked rather big, maybe enough to hold a large dog, but other than that, the space was excessive, even dangerous if handled improperly. Still, the poor animal didn't have to suffer, she might as well open it and release it afterward, then tell Regal about what she meant. "I guess I expected too much from him."

She began to rip away the sky blue gift wrap, revealing a plain brown box. "What the…" Suddenly, the box nudged, causing her to jump.

"Presea?" A voice called from the box.

Presea was dumbfounded. "Regal? Is that you?"

"Yes. Could you please open the box? It's very cramped here."

Presea of course, complied and swiftly pushed open the box top. She pulled herself up and looked inside and sure enough there was Regal, sitting with his legs crossed. He groaned and shuffled in his position, then slowly pulled himself to stand. "Regal, what were you doing in there?"

He stretched. "Simplistically speaking, I was awaiting for morning so that you would open this gift and allow me to step out of this cramped box." He yawned and allowed his arms to slack. "But in all seriousness Presea, I understand what you wished for. It was to spend Christmas Day with a family correct?"

Presea nodded, flashing a genuine smile. So he did know. "Yes…"

"That is the reason why I came back."

"But, what about your…"

He stopped her. "I've decided to postpone it. One lost deal isn't going to hurt my company, although we are going to lose a great chance at profit. Nevertheless," He stepped out of the box and onto the soft carpet. "Presea, I understand what is truly important about this holiday. It's to spend time with your family and friends, and I intend to fulfill it to the fullest." He sighed. "I understand now also that this was also one of my wishes for a Christmas gift as well, because my parents had never spent time with me as a family during Christmas, and I don't want you to go through the same pain." He looked back and smiled. "I also realize that you have discovered that too, and so, I did not want to disappoint you. That's why I decided to come back and spend the day with you."

Presea stood stiff with shock, then suddenly ran and embraced him, catching Regal by surprise and causing him to topple over onto the carpet. "Thank you Regal." She said. "Thank you."

He grunted. "You're welcome Presea. You are most welcome." He propped up his elbows. "Now then, how's about we prepare breakfast? I'm sure you are hungry."

* * *

Well that's the fic. I hope you guys enjoyed the one shot, and hope you all had a great Christmas. 

And since there is still approximately 13 minutes of Christmas left.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**_


End file.
